Star Wars: Ghosts of the Past
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: Days before Palpatine puts his master plan into action, he recieves advice from the ghosts of ancient masters of the Force


This is a fanfic that came to me while I was reading a story of someones involving Darth Sidious from Star Wars and Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts battling each other. This is a fanfic that takes place during Revenge of the Sith after Palpatine was "rescued" from General Grievous. It's set a few days before Order 66 and when Sidious reforms the Republic into the Galactic Empire. During which, he is visited by ancient ghosts of former Sith Lords and warriors who give him some insight on how to control power and not become over confident with it as they did. This is my first fanfic so please give good reviews. And in my story, the Jedi Exile is male. **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters, worlds or anything you are about to read. Enjoy!**

Star Wars

Ghosts of the Past

Chancellor Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious was walking around in his office after an exhausting meeting with the Galactic Senate about appointing him more executive powers.

He was relived to be able to relax from his master plan of ruling the galaxy and spend some time admiring the large stone Sith statues he had decorated his office with after replacing former Chancellor Finis Valorum.

Ah his greatest triumph he thought to himself.

How he convinced Queen Amidala (Who wasn't really the real queen who was with him, but close enough.) to call for a vote of no confidence in the chancellor's leadership and how he was handling the invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation, which of course Palpatine caused.

How he gained the throne of power he longed for many years. Then years in the process, he made a deal with the cloners of Kamio to construct a Grand Army of the Republic made from the DNA of the late bounty hunter Jango Fett.

The army he would soon use to wipe out the Jedi Order with and reshape the Republic into the Galactic Empire.

And now more recently, he had the young Jedi Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One of the Jedi destined to bring balance to the force, destroy his former apprentice Count Dooku.

He knew that Anakin was the more powerful Force user. Much more stronger then Darth Tyranus could ever hope to be in his current age. He now chose Anakin as his future Sith pupil, the one he would have lead a strike against the Jedi Temple and crush his eternal enemy once and for all.

Everything was going his way and there seemed that nothing could stop him. But just then he heard a mysterious voice call out to him.

"Be careful of you ambitions, young Sith." the voice said in an elderly female tone.

"For if you blind yourself with power and greed, you will be signing you own death waiver." another voice said in a male tone with a slight mechanical sense to it.

"Who is there?" Palpatine called out looking for the source of the voices, but found none. "Show yourselves!" he called out more loudly then before.

He then quietly reached for his hidden sith lightsaber to defend himself.

"You won't be needing you weapon, we mean you no harm." a new voice said in the ancient Sith language which Palpatine, like all sith, understood.

"He is right. And you couldn't harm us with it if you wanted to." the old woman said in response.

"Who.. who are you? What are you?" Palpatine said with slight fear in his voice.

"Turn around." the male voice said.

Palpatine does so very quickly, but sees no one there. 2 seconds later, the ghostly images of Darth Traya, Darth Malak and Darth Nilhius appear before him.

2 seconds upon seeing their faces, Palpatine bows his head down to the ground in great respect for the ancient Sith Lords.

"Great masters of the ancient sith army, what is thy bidding you request of me?" he humbly says.

"It is more of the subject of what we can do for you, Lord Sidious." Darth Traya responds.

"Fo.. for me?" Palpatine says in shock and surprise.

"Yes. You see, we have watched you actions as the current Dark Lord of the Sith and are very impressed on what you've managed to accomplish." Darth Malak begins. "Rising to the position of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate, using your new found wealth and power to create you own personal army. It is not unlike what we sith of the past have done, but in some ways, it seems more of an accomplishment the we could have ever achieved, and for that, we commend you." he finishes as all 3 of them bow respectfully bow to Palpatine.

"Th.. thank you, my lords." he says getting up in great surprise and joy. "This means a great deal to me, receiving the approvals of the greatest Sith rulers of all time."

"However, this is not the only reason we came here before you." Nilhius says abruptly.

"Then what else my lords?" Palpatine inquires.

"We came to give you a warning on being mindful with the amount of power you are receiving and to be careful while using it lest you repeat our fates." Traya answers.

Palpatine's face then becomes expressionless ans serious upon hearing these words.

"Very well." He says. "What do you wish to tell me?"

"For starters, as you gain more power through your position as the Supreme Chancellor, you must be mindful not to stretch your rule too far for 2 reasons." Malak begins.

"1. If you overextend your control too far, there will be others that grow tired and angry of what you have done, and they shall rebel and destroy you."

"But I have assembled the strongest and mightiest army the galaxy has seen since your rule as the Dark Lord, Lord Malak." Sidious says in response.

"And that is lesson # 2." Malak begins again. "Any army, no matter the measure size or strength, can be defeated if there are enough men and women who believe otherwise and can rebel against them."

The room is quiet for a moment after Malak speaks.

"I, like so many sith before me, and like many sith after you and me will, held the galaxy by the throat." he begins again. "Though I do owe some credit to the Rakatan who created the mighty space station known as the Star Forge, which I'm certain you've read all about in ancient Sith archives."

"Yes. I've read through the archives. It was a massive station powered by the Dark side of the Force to create a mass of unlimited ships, weapons and soldiers, provided there is a being strong with the dark side to act as it's power source." Palpatine says.

"Yes, but no technological machine of terror, be it force powered or not, can best the powers and skills of a true force user. My former master Revan, taught me this lesson the hard way." Malak says.

"Revan." Palatine says with hatred in his voice. "He is nothing but a filthy Jedi traitor in the eyes of the sith now. He had the power to wipe out the Jedi and the Republic, just as you all did, and instead, he has a change of heart because he fell in love with one of them and gave it all up!" He says with anger.

"But you can't really blame Revan for his turn from the dark side." Traya says to him. "Remember that the Jedi captured Revan and reprogrammed his mind to serve the Republic and to help recover his hidden memories to aid their cause."

Palpatine then calms down after Traya says this.

"Revan learned of this, and still chose to fight for them, but it would not have been possible if Jedi hadn't intervened."

"One can only be truly evil when one chooses to be, and the same applies to the Jedi in vice-vesra." Nilhius says.

"What else to you wish to share, my lords?" Palatine asks.

"Another lesson is to be mindful to control the amount of power you have and not the other way around." Nilhius responds. "As you know, I once had an uncontrollable appetite for Force energy at the end of the Mandalorian Wars after my home world of Malachor V was bombed and cleansed of all life, except for me."

The room is again quiet for a second.

"This caused me to search for being and worlds strong in the Force to feed my appetite for life and the energy it produces."

"Please go on master." Palpatine says to him.

"I soon learned that my hunger came at a price, that I would either have consumed everything in my path until there was nothing left and I would have starved, or my power would soon grow so large that it would consume me from the inside out, disabling my ability to control it." Nilhius says. "Guess which way it went."

Another silence fell upon the room.

"Lovely statues." Traya compliments breaking the silence. " I noticed the Sith like architecture in their design."

"Thank you, Lord Traya." Sidious says in response.

"My lesson for you is to never underestimate how the future will unfold." She says to the current Sith Lord.

"How so?" Palpatine asks.

"You may find yourself in complete power now as the Chancellor of the Republic with the galaxy's greatest army at your disposal, but all that can change within a blink of an eye" she concludes.

"Please go on, master." Palatine requests.

"I, like Malak, also held the galaxy by the throat as a powerful Sith Lord. I may have not been another Dark Lord of the Sith Like you , Malak and Revan, but such titles are not important. What is important is how well you use the power granted to you to make the future the way you want, or else it will unfold and grow on its own, and not necessarily in the way you desire." Traya finishes.

"I see, Lord Traya." Palpatine says.

"For example, I thought for certain I was in control of the events I set into motion with the Jedi Exile and his friends, thought for certain that I manipulated everything to my desire to wipe out my enemies and gain total control." she says. "But what I didn't expect was how powerful the Exile and his companions were growing in the force, and how that power would soon become to great for even me to stop, and by the time had come for when the Exile and I fought at Trayus Academy on Malachor V, I lost at the hands of the very thing I created."

The room falls silent once again after this speech.

"That is my lesson to you as you continue to manipulate the actions of the young Skywalker boy. Be careful about how you manipulate him and how powerful you let him become, lest you may find yourself in the same grim position I found myself in thousands of years ago, and your future turn a way you will not enjoy at all."

"The future?" Sidious asks in a curious tone.

"Yes. We, as ghosts of the ancient Sith and Jedi know the events of the what as been in the galaxy and all that we'll become of it far into the future."

This sentence made Sidious's eyes widen at the possibilities.

"Unfortunately, a great power exists in the netherworld of the Force that prevents us from telling you such events."

Palpatine's expression then changes quickly from this news.

"But use our lessons wisely, and it will not matter, for you be able to shape whatever future you desire." Traya says.

"Learn from our mistakes and succeed where we have failed, young Sith." Malak says.

"Destroy the Jedi, Conquer the Republic and you will make us prouder then anyone in the entire galaxy could have." Nilhius says.

"I will. I will not fail you masters. I promise you that." Sidious says with a bow.

"Now it is time for us to return to the spirit world." Traya says.

"May our lessons bless you throughout your mission." Malak says.

"And may the Dark Side be with you." Nilhius finishes.

They then bow respectfully and disappear.

Palpatine is then left alone to ponder about the lessons the ancient masters have taught him.

He had thought for certain he was ready to overthrow the Republic, destroy the Jedi Order and rule the galaxy, but just a few minutes ago, ghosts of the ancient sith lords of the past came to prepare him with 3 final lessons to help guide him.

#1. Nothing can defeat the Force,

#2. Don't let your hunger for power control you,

and finally #3. Never underestimate how the future will unfold.

He then concluded to himself to take these lessons to heart and learn from them.

"I will succeed!" he says triumphantly as he takes a seat at his desk.

"I will honor the spirits of the ancient masters and succeed in fulfilling the dream of every sith that existed in the galaxy." hes says standing up with valor in his voice.

"I will be the one to destroy the Jedi Order once and for all and finally achieve victory for the Sith!" He then sits down exhilarated and proud.

Just then, Anakin Skywalker comes walking in through the door to his office.

"You wanted to see me your Excellency?" Anakin says to him.

Unknown to Anakin, an evil smile the appears upon Palpatine's face.

**The end. Thanks a lot for reading my first story, which I made in less then a day, I swear. Please give nice and honest reviews and be on the look out for more exciting pieces of work from me coming soon!**


End file.
